


【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 5

by varinlaice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 60又幫900咬咬了，不過這次是自願的
Relationships: RK900/RK800-60
Kudos: 1





	【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 5

雖然康納不願意乖乖按時吃藥，但在科南的督促——有時是強迫——之下他總算是康復了。然而與此同時康納也再也沒有對科南說過一句話或者正眼看過他，只要人進到自己一米範圍以內就馬上起身躲開他、找另一個遠離他的地方繼續待著。

康納隔絕一切交流、封閉自己的行為讓科南頭疼得很，先別說自己想要抱他親他這些行為基本上無望達成，自己一靠近他便轉頭就跑、完全不給自己開口說話的時機，根本連最基本的溝通對話都無法進行。看來只有吃飯時才有機會跟康納說上話了——雖然兩人之間隔著一張飯桌，但只有這段時間他才願意讓自己接近那麼一點點。於是科南便決定在晚餐時間與康納討論、試圖了解他的想法，雖然自己從小便被教育在用餐途中說話是不禮貌的行為，但這是能跟康納說話的唯一方法了。

「康納，我有話要跟你說。」

理所當然地康納並沒有抬頭看向自己、甚至連吃飯的動作都沒有停下，不過科南早就習慣了，於是便毫不在意地繼續自言自語般地說話。

「我之前說過的，等你病好了我就會帶你回家。雖然光是照顧你一個多星期完全不足以彌補我對你做過的事，但是——」

「你不會放我回去。對嗎？」

科南沒料到康納竟然會回應自己而且還一矢中的，原本已經想好對白的腦袋此刻變得一片空白，因為被誤解而焦急地張嘴想要為自己辯解卻無言以對。

「我早就預計到了，你怎麼可能會放棄一個免費的玩具。做這麼多事說這麼多話都只是為了達到把我留在身邊這個目的而已。說吧，這次又想我幹甚麼？」

「不是...」

「不是？難道你想跟我說你良心發現了？」

康納批判的話語和冷笑聲就像鋒利的寒刃一刀又一刀無情地割在科南心上，即使知道這份感情永遠無法結果也無法控制自己的悲傷，甚至更極端地因為他連說話解釋的機會也不願給予自己而有些惱火。

「...我直話直說了，我是不想讓你回去。因為我喜歡上你了。而且事實是即使我願意放你走你也走不了，沒有能證明身份的文件你沒可能越過國界。」

見康納似乎放棄反駁了科南才鬆一口氣，深呼吸一下壓抑怒火、告訴自己不能發火然後才繼續下去。

「我不僅良心發現了，我還喜歡你。可是我不想你回去，我想你留下來在我身邊，讓我用我餘下的一生照顧你作為補償。我知道現在才這麼說已經太遲了，但是我知道自己有多流氓有多混帳了。你可以給我一個補償你的機會嗎？」

「...偽善。」

從康納口中得到的回覆就只有這個詞語，科南也不知道他這是接受還是拒絕，只好用行動來試探他的意思。放下手上的叉子後科南便從椅子上起來、一步一步地緩緩走到康納面前，見他沒有像往常一樣馬上起身離開，便抬手撫上人臉頰輕輕抬起讓他看向自己。

康納的表情仍然充滿不悅，然而科南此時卻罕有地沒有因而卻步、甚至無視掉人表達出的不滿，俯身慢慢湊近他唇想要吻上去。然而就在將要觸碰到康納、兩人間只剩下一隻手指的距離時科南卻停頓下來，直起身子垂眸看著人溫暖的、琥珀般的雙瞳片刻便收回手，一言不發地轉身回到座位繼續用餐。

科南當晚並沒有再和康納再說一句話，吃完飯看了一會書後便拿上衣物進浴室洗澡，洗漱過後擦著頭髮準備下樓回到客廳睡覺時路過睡房看見門只是半掩著沒有完全關上，而且還開著燈。在內心掙扎一下過後科南還是敵不過自己的好奇心、推門進去發現康納已經睡了，想想他除了睡覺好像也沒其他事做，自己好奇個啥，走近人身邊彎腰往他臉上輕吻一下便準備去給他關燈關門，然而一轉身手腕便被抓住往後拉，一下沒站穩便坐到了床上。

「我還以為你睡了。」科南看著一言不發地盯著自己的康納說道，想要把手從人手中抽回來卻被按得更緊，於是便不再動只是和他對視著。「...早上不是還離我老遠的嗎，現在怎麼不讓我走了？」

「下次在浴室裡打飛機不要這麼大聲，我躺在床上都聽得見你喊我的名宇。」康納語畢便放手捲著被子翻過身去背對著科南，後者則安靜了好一會才帶點尷尬地對人說句OK，然後從床上起來去關燈帶上門離開。還以為他有甚麼重要的事要跟自己說，結果說的居然是這個。

科南回到客廳便躺到沙發上蓋好毯子闔上眼準備睡覺，但只要一閉起雙眼便會想起晚飯時康納乖巧地坐在自己面前等自己親的樣子，一方面忍不住幻想更進一步的事情，另一方面也在思考為甚麼他那麼討厭自己卻不拒絕自己，結果一直糾結到窗外的天空開始出現一片魚肚白才睡得著。

然而科南還沒睡夠便被開關櫃門的聲音吵醒了，好夢才做到一半但還是不情願地睜眼看向電視櫃上的時鐘發現現在才八點多，閉上眼想要繼續睡卻聽見廚房傳來些許動靜，懶理自己還在晨勃便嘆口氣掀開毯子去廚房探個究竟。

科南一進到廚房便看見康納像在尋找甚麼似地不斷打開又關上櫥櫃，不吭聲地站在人身後倚靠著門框看著人翻箱倒櫃，觀察好一會也看不出來他在找甚麼便直接出聲詢問。「你在幹甚麼？」

康納聞聲頓時嚇得整個人幾乎跳了起來，放下手上剛翻出來的熱香餅預拌粉才轉身面對科南、告訴他自己在找材料做早餐吃。「我起來的時候你還在睡，我不自己做就得餓死了。」

雖然科南還很睏但總不能餓著剛向他表達過心意的心上人，於是抓抓頭髮、將擋在眼前的碎髮撥到頭頂便收拾好流理台上的雜物放回去櫥櫃裡，只留下康納剛才拿著的熱香餅粉便轉身走向樓梯。「不用了，你去坐著等吃的就好。」

「那你去哪裡？」

科南現在懶得多說、只想趕緊解決生理需要，轉回去對康納指了指自己胯下的小帳篷便離開廚房，本意也不是要抱怨但突然有感而發，便在上樓前小聲嘀咕了句性騷擾般的話。「你幫我解決我就不用上樓了。」

「好啊。」

「...甚麼？」

科南沒預計過康納居然會答應自己開的玩笑，難以置信地回頭看著人，他臉上毫無笑意的表情感覺不像在說笑，於是便更迷惑了，畢竟他恨自己恨到骨子裡，根本沒有答應自己的理由，而且他對自己的觀感也不可能只因幾句表白便出現如此重大的改變——科南越想越覺得奇怪，甚至完全忘了為康納答應自己的要求而暗喜，只是愣在原處呆呆地看著他。

「快點，我還等著吃早餐。」

聽康納這麼說科南也不再糾結了，走過去跨坐到人身上抓著他肩膀將他按到沙發上，掀起身下人上衣便彎腰、嘴唇從臉頰緩緩遊走到小腹上，伸舌舔他肚臍一下後湊上人耳邊、呼出一口熱氣才開口說話，嗓音也因壓低聲線而變得更低沉。

「你等下可別反悔。」

科南並不給康納說話的機會語畢便用自己的唇堵住他嘴，左手繼續按著他肩膀、右手開始順著人腰側貪戀地撫摸著，摸到人胯骨處輕輕捏著便暫時停下手上的動作，同時啾的一聲放開他唇、稍微起來一點看著人閉著雙眼等待自己更進一步，勾唇輕笑一聲便又俯下身去吻住他。

科南這次的吻比起以前的更為急躁，也許只是不想浪費時間在前戲上、希望趕緊進入正題，也許是想將一切有關康納的煩惱慾望發洩到他本人身上。四片唇瓣剛互相觸碰到科南便急不可待地以舌尖頂進康納口腔裡，挑起人軟舌輕咬吮吸幾下便與其交纏起來，即使聽見他難受的悶哼聲、感覺他在推開自己也不願放開，甚至更過份地把左手往下移將人摟得更緊。

科南不斷與康納交纏著，舌頭攪動唾液發出啾啾水聲，又不時闖進人口腔掃蕩掠奪空氣，掃過每一寸空間每一顆貝齒便繼續挑撥他舌頭，完全顧不上也沒心情管分泌過多的涎液從兩人嘴角流下。科南一直持續猛烈的攻勢、直到自己覺得滿足了才鬆手放開康納的唇，看著他因缺氧而臉紅耳赤、胸膛不斷大幅度地急促起伏，卻又意猶未盡般地伸出舌來、任由兩人舌尖間牽起一根細細的銀絲的樣子。

督見康納那因沾滿唾液而泛著水光的雙唇科南便又俯身舔舔人被自己蹂躪得紅潤的唇瓣，右手繼續往下、探到他內褲裡以拇指和食指用力捏了他手感極佳的軟臀一下，俐落地一下把棉質睡褲和內褲扒掉扔到旁邊的茶几上。然後科南便將康納從沙發上拉起讓他跪到地上，自己則面對著他坐好再扯下褲子掏出早就充血變紅、甚至連血管都凸起來的硬挺，將右手覆到人後腦上、一邊輕撫著髮絲一邊將他頭往自己胯上按。

康納抬眼看了一眼科南托著腮等著自己服侍他的樣子，嚥了嚥口水將腦海裡後悔的想法趕跑便把臉湊近面前的硬物，以鼻尖輕碰柱身幾下才伸舌順著血管的紋路緩緩舔弄，直到他按捺不住、開始挺胯用龜頭蹭自己嘴才乖乖張開嘴讓他插進自己嘴裡。稍微動了動舌頭、讓舌尖抵著冠狀溝後康納便開始吞吐起嘴裡粗壯的肉棒，不僅漸漸加快前後動作的速度更將科南越吃越深，最後直接讓前端頂進咽喉裡給他深喉。

久違地從康納身上得到的快感使科南不禁仰起頭來深吸一口氣，把手握成拳的同時無意識地抓了他頭髮一下，一垂下頭便見人殷勤地服待自己更是讓人熱血沸騰，於是便按著他頭不許他抬頭、強迫他繼續給自己深喉，直到聽見人無法呼吸而咳嗽才放開手讓他起來。

「咳、咳咳...你想、殺死我嗎？」

科南並沒有回答康納的問題，然而看見他雙眼通紅眼角泛淚的樣子便控制不住覺得他是在引誘自己，雙手穿過他腋下將人抱起放到沙發上讓他趴著，自己則在他身後、雙手握著人幼細的腰肢俯身將臉埋進他兩片臀瓣之間，然後伸出舌頭開始戳刺舔弄仍然緊閉著的穴口。

「...！你幹甚麼，放開我...！」

「你自己說要幫我的。」科南以含糊不清的聲音簡短地回答後便將康納的腰更用力地往沙發上按、不允許他掙扎或者翻身，然後繼續細細舔弄穴口的皺褶、以自己的涎液濕潤該處方便自己等會進入。

「我沒說可以用後面！！」康納一邊大喊一邊持續掙扎著，不斷在沙發上扭動著想要逃出科南的掌心，又抓人捏著自己腰的手想要把他扯開，另一隻手則按著他頭頂想要把他推開。但康納的力氣實在比不上體型比自己壯碩的科南，即使使盡九牛二虎之力他也只是往後退了一點，舌尖仍然能觸碰到那個私密部位，於是康納決定用上雙腿，提腿一腳踹向人肩膀要他放開自己。

眼見康納掙扎得如此厲害、似乎真的很不願意自己碰他後面科南也只好妥協了，自己和他的關係本來就差，強上只會令他更討厭自己，做愛做得像打架似的也不舒服。於是科南便無奈地放開康納、直起身子盤起腿坐在沙發上，喊他一聲讓他轉過來之後便握著自己還沒得到釋放的慾望示意自己想要塞進他嘴裡。

等康納乖順地張開嘴後科南便將依然翹挺的陰莖插到人濕熱的口腔裡，忍不住呼的一聲嘆了口氣才摸摸人後腦示意他動起來，然後看著他像剛剛一樣用舌面抵著柱身吞吐起來，自己硬挺則隨著他上下挪動而在他佈滿凹凸不平的味蕾的舌面上蹭弄，感覺快要頂到人喉嚨了便挺腰想要讓前端頂進更深處。

然而康納也輕易地猜到了科南的用意，在人挺腰同時退後不讓他如願以償被深喉，雙手按著他大腿不許他亂動便又重複剛剛的動作，讓他前端擦過上顎、快頂到咽喉時又退後。康納就這樣一直不斷煽風點火，直到聽見科南性急地喊自己名字又按著自己頭阻止自己才停下來，抬眼以無辜的眼神看著被自己挑逗得蹙起眉頭的人。

「我有時真的很好奇，你這麼會挑逗究竟是從哪裡學的？」

雖然現在已經是下過初雪的冬天了但科南仍然因為慾火焚身而渾身躁熱得幾乎要流汗，與身為罪魁禍首卻裝無辜的康納對視片刻便捏著他臉自己挺動起來，避免他又像剛剛一樣躲開便稍微抬起他頭，趁人還沒反應過來挺腰一下頂進他咽喉裡、細細感受他食道的蠕動，肌肉收縮時就像在吮吸敏感的前端一樣。

感覺到康納咽喉處的肌肉收縮漸漸放緩科南便知道他適應過來了，以指腹輕輕摩挲人臉龐後便一邊挺胯抽插、一邊在腦海裡意淫他被自己操得渾身顫慄又哭著仰頭呻吟的樣子。看見康納因自然生理反應而染上緋紅的眼角和被分泌出的生理淚水科南便覺下腹一熱，快堅持不住了便開口以比起平時更為低沉磁性的聲音叫他吸緊一點，然後深呼吸一下準備最後衝刺。

科南又在康納嘴裡快速抽插十幾下後才將忍耐已久的慾望釋放，抽離人溫熱濕潤的口腔後又套弄幾下、將殘餘的精液搓掉後便抽了幾張面紙擦乾淨自己身上所有液體。見些許白濁濺到康納臉上、導致他不敢睜開雙眼的樣子科南便忍不住輕笑出聲，揉揉人深棕色的軟髮、將面紙盒推近他便整理好衣物，起身到廚房的洗手盆處開水洗手。

「去洗把臉，很快就能吃早餐了。」


End file.
